Haciendo lo imposible
by barn loren
Summary: es una historia de HxM donde en una noche haruka analiza muchas cosas en su cabeza recordando cae en cuenta de 1 sola cosa


_**haciendo lo imposible**_

Era de noche y Haruka abrazaba a su amada la chica de cabellos aguamarina dormía plácidamente mientras la rubia yacía mirando hacia el techo con un gesto amargo, la luz de la luna era testigo de su insomnio, hacía dos años que habían jurado amarse para siempre, morir y renacer y volver a amarse tal y como en el milenio de plata, ambas tenían es su dedo medio esa sortija; fue una tarde ene l faro cuando corrían en el deportivo amarillo y la rubia frenó de seco frente a éste, bajaron y ella se recargó en el auto manteniendo la vista en el horizonte.

-Haruka ¿todo esta bien?-preguntó Michiru al ver que la rubia se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-si, eso creo-le respondió mientras la chica se acercaba aferrándose a su brazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Michiru?-le dijo mientras volvía para mirarla.

-dime…

-¿me amas Michiru?-le preguntó casi dando un trago amargo fijando sus ojos en el horizonte nuevo, mientras la mirada de la chica se tornaba dolorosa.

-por supuesto ¿Cómo lo dudas? Yo jamás he dudado de ti o ¿es que tu ya no sientes nada por mi?-le dijo con frustración en sus ojos que penetraban las dos esmeraldas que miraban su rostro-

-¿recuerdas el día que vinimos aquí y te dije que no importaba si nuestra batalla no tenía fin, mientras estuviese contigo soportaría todo?-le respondió ignorando la duda creciente de la chica quien se desconcertó, y la rubia seguía con un semblante sereno volviendo a ver al horizonte-

-si… lo recuerdo-dijo indignada ante la reacción de su viento-

La rubia soltó aire que tenía guardado en su pecho.

-el viento y el mar se unen… casi siempre, tan cerca pero no tanto para permanecer unidos eternamente, son dos elementos libres… tan libres…

-¿de que hablas Haruka?-le dijo tomando el rostro de la rubia para que esta la mirara-

-me refiero a que ya nada es así y no quiero que siga siendo así…-le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a ver hacia el cautivante y rojizo horizonte-

-¿Cómo? ¿De que hablas? Me torturas, habla claro por favor-le suplico con un dejo de desesperación-¿es que ya no estarás para siempre conmigo?

-ya… ya nada es así Michiru, yo no soportaría estar sin ti simplemente soy adicto a ti, pero deseo cambiarlo, solo existen dos opciones, hace dos noches después de tantos años-le decía mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de la chica- después de conocerte por tanto tiempo, recordar nuestro amor en el pasado, en el milenio de plata, sentí que no quiero perderte otra vez y quiero cambiarlo, no quiero volver a sentir eso que sentí aquella vez, no quiero sentir tu ausencia y ese vacío de que mi otra mitad ya no existe- la chica le miraba confundida ¿era que su rubia amada quería dejarla?...

-y ya no estoy dispuesta a perderte otra vez- le dijo mientras soltaba la mano de su amada-entonces la chica sintió que la vida se le quebraba desde adentro de su pecho-entonces la rubia hurgaba en su bolsillo, abrazó a la chica una vez más con tanta efusión, refugiando su rostro en su cuello oliendo ese fresco aroma de esos cabellos turquesa, todo era tal y como una despedida, la rubia rompió el abrazo, recorriendo con su mano el hombro de la chica llegando hasta la punta de la mano de ésta.

-no quiero que lo nuestro termine como este ocaso, quiero que mi viento siempre revuelva tus olas rebeldes-dijo mientras con delicadeza tomaba entre sus manos la mano de la joven violinista-¿Michiru?- le preguntó al verla ausente y con la mirada baja.

-dime mí amado Urano-respondió con melancolía y la voz quebrantada-

-quiero estar a tu lado para siempre-entonces la chica aguamarina sintió como algo frio y redondo bajaba por su dedo anular- te prometo hacer todo lo posible y lo imposible para que nunca nadie nos aleje, para que seas feliz, pelearé contra lo que sea, con esta sortija te lo juro-le dijo mientras una sonrisa cálida nacía en su rostro- ¿aceptas romperlas leyes conmigo y unir estos dos elementos libres y rebeldes para siempre?

-si… si… acepto-dijo casi en un susurro al borde del llanto, tomando la otra sortija plateada que la rubia le ofrecía y deslizándola por el dedo anular de ésta, se puso de puntitas rodeando con sus manos el cuello de la rubia aferrándose a su pecho con fuerza-

Todo había marchado bien, desde que se conocieron, después de dos años de la última batalla con sailor galaxia, para ser exactos casi dos años hasta esa noche que Haruka no lograba conciliar el sueño, si había una cosa que más odiaba era que la gente sintiera lástima por ella.

El día anterior había amanecido Michiru se marchó primero para ir al conservatorio de Tokio, la rubia abrió los ojos soñolienta, buscó a su lado pasando la palma de su mano sobre la cama, despertó por completo y encontró un trozo de papel _"iré con Serena y las chicas te veo en la noche"_

Ni un "buenos días" ni un "te amo", la rubia juraría que pudo sentir tanta distancia y frialdad en esa nota, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse esa idea tonta, salió de la cama, tomó una ducha y se marchó al velódromo ahora era turno de ser la estrella de "Down Hill", entrenó muy duro, terminó su entrenamiento llegó el medio día se despidió del equipo y partió a su deportivo; conducía aun con su ropa de corredor de motocicletas, pasando por un café con mesas en el pórtico, pudo distinguir a dos rubias sin igual, Serena y Mina, pensó entonces en darle una sorpresa a su sirena, se estacionó y caminó hacia ellas.

-hola chicas…-dijo sonriendo-

-¡hola Haruka!-respondieron al unísono-

-¿y Michiru?-preguntó la rubia ansiosa-

-¿Michiru?...-preguntó Serena con cara de desconcierto-

-si, me dijo esta mañana que vendría a verlas y que estaría con ustedes prácticamente todo el día-dijo la rubia inocentemente tan segura de sí-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y entonces un silencio incomodo invadió el lugar.

-no te preocupes Haruka, seguro tuvo trabajo de más o algo le surgió-dijo Rei sosteniendo su café entre sus manos mientras miraba con unos nervios disimulados a las chicas que miraban a Haruka con un dejo extraño en sus ojos-

-si Haruka-intervino Mina- ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes galletas?-

La rubia solo rió.

-no, gracias preciosa, mejor me voy seguro Michiru me espera en casa-dijo la rubia retirándose-

-si, adiós-dijeron todas-

-¿Michiru estaría con nosotras?-preguntó Serena con un gesto discreto pero por demás escandaloso e imprudente, pues la pregunta alcanzó lo oídos de la rubia-

-cállate Serena tonta, no seas imprudente, eso deben arreglarlo ellas- le respondió Rei en un susurro, lo cual ya no alcanzó los oídos de la alta corredora-

Subió a su auto feliz pensando que al llegar encontraría a su sirena en el departamento esperando.

Paró en el semáforo aun pensando; cuando su elemento en alianza con ella le trajo un aroma a la nariz, era imposible no reconocerlo y de antemano era imposible no reconocer a la dueña, el aroma de su sirena; volvió buscando y en una esquina ahí estaba esa belleza que muchas veces se cuestionó si sería un sueño que fuera suya, y si era un sueño no quería despertar; pero ahí estaba con un tipo sujetando sus mano afablemente, riendo y el sujeto muy contento, era bien parecido cabello negro azabache y estaba demasiado cerca de su sirena como si se conocieran de hace tiempo, le ofreció el brazo y se marcharon de ahí, la rubia comenzó a apretar muy fuerte el volante, sentía que la cabeza le hervía, estaba roja sus mejillas se quemaban, ardía en llamas, la ira y la furia corrían por sus venas quemando a su paso su paciencia, despertando al guerrero que desde hace casi dos años dormía en su interior, miró hacia el semáforo, cambió a verde, el auto de atrás sonó el claxon, ella respondió de la misma manera pero repetidamente y sin control, su mirada se tornó fría y llena de ira, aceleró al todo, y ya en la pista revolucionó el motor llegando a quinta y el viento con la brisa marina al parecer apagaba su enojo pero en ocasiones cuando solo soplaba el viento el calor y la furia crecían, al llegar a su departamento intentó tranquilizarse, miró una foto de ella y su sirena, tomada por Setsuna aquella noche de la lluvia de cometas, donde ella se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo por tenerla, por tener a su sirena, tomó un baño de agua fría, se vistió con ropa limpia y se sentó en el sofá para jugar videojuegos, pero aun no lograba estar en paz, ya no tenía furia pero no podía dejar de traer a su mente esas imágenes de la chica irse con aquel tipo, pensó que quizá al llegar Michiru explicaría y le contaría como estuvo su día y entonces todo estaría bien, la noche sería como todas muy pacifica; ya eran las 6 de la tarde y nada, salió a comer para despejarse además que no quería comer sola pero al llegar tampoco había nadie, se sentó en el sofá echando su cabeza hacia atrás con pesadez, entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse, y se levantó, ahí estaba su chica parada, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con tanto afán.

-tranquila ya llegué, no sabía que te afectaría tanto mi ausencia- le dijo la chica de cabellos aguamarina- las chicas y Serena me llevaron de compras y ya sabes como son-

-ah, y ¿las compras don…

-no se despegaron de mi en todo el día estoy agotada tomaré un baño de tina no me interrumpas ¿si?- le dijo dándole la espalda la rubia fue interrumpida entonces permanecía anonadada sintió como si un puñetazo le diera en el estomago, la chica le estaba mintiendo, su sirena le trataba de ver la cara, su Michiru le estaba ocultando la verdad, eso era algo imposible para ella-

-Michiru espera- le dijo alcanzándola tomándola del brazo- ¿Qué hiciste como a las 12.30? es que a esa hora me desocupé y dudé mucho en pasar por ti al conservatorio-le preguntó sin soltarla colocándose la otra mano en la nuca algo tensa y nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente para que la chica lo notara, además que desviaba su mirada no podía pelear contra el gesto indiferente de Michiru no lo soportaría-

-te lo dije en la mañana-"más bien lo dejaste en una nota"-pensó la rubia- estaría con las chicas todo el día, y no te preocupes a esa hora fui a Giorno con Serena y las chicas a comer algo-respondió muy segura, era "como si hablara el mismo maestro de la mentira ni si quiera me mira cuando le hablo"-pensó una adolorida y atónita rubia, después guardó silencio y encogió sus ojos sin demostrar la duda directamente, alzando su penetrante mirada verde para enfrentarse a la mirada descarada de mentira y engaño de su sirena encontrándose con que ésta ni la veía, entonces su elemento, el viento, en alianza con ella, entró por la ventana, llegando primero a la chica que tenia enfrente.

Olía a otro aroma, otro perfume que no era propiamente el de ella ni el perfume de la rubia, era una combinación de eso con otro olor y una peste a vino de "muy mal gusto"-pensó- abrió los ojos por sus sentidos impactados, por la impresión la soltó.

-debo salir, báñate, vuelvo en unas horas iré a ver al señor Yamada, me llamó a las 5 me quiere allá-dijo con una sonrisa fingida al mismo tiempo seria y tan cruda y doliente para ella como un trago amargo, sabía que si tomaba la moto y solo se iba la joven que la conocía tan bien adivinaría sus pensamientos-

Se puso su casco subió a su motocicleta y corrió a toda velocidad. "¿Cómo es posible que me mientas?" "¿Cómo es que no noté tu indiferencia antes?", pensaba mientras recordaba que la semana pasada platicó con su sirena acerca de los riesgos de su entrenamiento en el "Down Hill" y su reacción no fue ni siquiera parecida a la de antes, cuando la chica sufría por su viento y los riegos que pudiese correr, "no te quiero perder y menos así Haruka" le decía la chica tomándole el rostro y abrazándose a su pecho lo cual ella adoraba pero esa vez fue tan…, tan… ¿diferente?.

-hola amor-le dijo la rubia al entrar al departamento, la abrazó y la sujetó de la cintura para darle un beso, a lo que la chica se apartó y la rubia se desconcertó-

-¿Qué sucede Michiru?-preguntó-

-estas llena de tierra y… y sudor-respondió la chica apartándose aun más-(pero ahora que lo recordaba en el pasado eso nunca había sido algo que le importara a su sirena, a quien a veces si le importaba era a ella porque quería estar presentable y digna para su amada, quien le respondía "no seas tontita eso me encanta")

-si tienes razón me daré una ducha-le respondió Haruka como siguiendo ordenes sonrojándose muy apenada-(pero antes si se sonrojaba a la chica le encantaba y reía, pero esta vez alzó la vista y nada ocurrió le dio la espalada y la dejó ahí parada)

Además que en ese instante no notó algo que ahora sí recordó a la perfección, Michiru tenia el bolso en sus manos esa vez, ¿acababa de llegar?, cuando la rubia abrió la puerta ella se sorprendió ¿acaso la había pillado llegando a hurtadillas? Escondía su mirada olía a vino esa vez también, se escondía y se alejaba, como una niña pequeña la evadía como si hubiese hecho una travesura ¿acaso había hecho algo malo en verdad?, sus labios, no dejó que los probara, lucían así, ¡de esa maldita manera!, ¡como si alguien los hubiese besado! Ella nunca se había comportado así, recordar eso la hacia dar tragos amargos casi agrios y no quería vivir así.

Entonces aun recordaba, llegó la noche de ese día, la rubia se preparaba para dormir, una playera blanca y un short blanco, y se sentó en la cama, su sirena salía del baño y entonces decidió platicar con ella como siempre lo hacían antes de dormir mientras esponjaba su almohada y extendía las cobijas.

-hoy perdí el control de mi motocicleta ¿sabes?-le dijo probando-

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó con esfuerzo y sin mirarla –

-si, solo me raspé un poco la pierna y un rayón en la cara ¿lo ves?- dijo levantando la cara-

-ah si, ahora lo veo-le dijo dándose la vuelta, entonces la rubia alzó la mirada al escuchar que su sirena se rociaba el cuello con perfume y la halló envuelta en un vestido rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-¿Por qué te arregla? No me dijiste que iríamos a algún lado- le dijo levantándose y acercándose a su cuello apenas y acariciándolo con sus nudillos- te vez hermosa, te amo-le dijo (era extraño en la rubia desear tan fervientemente sacarle una sonrisa y llamar la atención de su pareja pues en el pasado lo lograba con miradas y coqueteos tan simples como el que le hacía a cualquier chica claro que con Michiru era distinto a ella siempre la ha amado)

Entonces la joven pintora detuvo su mano se dio la vuelta dejando a su espalda el espejo, y le miró secamente.

-que extraño Haruka, tu nunca expresas sentimientos ni emociones, eres más frio que un cubo de hielo-le dijo helándole el alma (¿acaso era eso un reproche de su relación? Sonaba como si Michiru discutiera sin razón alguna)

- si no es que me dices que me amas en la cama nunca más me lo dices Haruka y eso… eso _**"me harta"**_-alcanzó a decir por debajo en un susurro, pero aun así la rubia lo escuchó

- ¿eso es lo que les dices a todas? ¿Qué se ven hermosas?, me lo dices pero…ya no sé si es verdad…-le recriminó, Haruka la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que la mirara a los ojos y besarla demostrándole que la amaba, pero esta se alejó, en ese momento se sintió culpable dando un trago amargo, "sí, era culpable", se acusaba, pero ahora que lo pensaba (sus ojos no estaba cristalinos siquiera justificaba sus actos reprochándole de esa forma algo tonto acallando su propia culpa y conciencia dejando caer el peso de la situación sobre ella ¿estaba actuando? ¿Fingía? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo rayos saberlo? ¿Qué demonios pensar? ¿Como pensar fríamente sin que se le rompa el alma?)

-yo voy a salir Haruka, iré al templo de Rei

-¿tanto glamour para el templo de Rei?

-solo pasaré por ella y luego iremos con serena y las demás, ya sabes a ti no te gusta ir de noche a las tiendas y luego a cenar así que iré con ellas.

-ya veo pero… sirena…sabes que no es así yo…-dijo la rubia sin entender muy bien aún-

-me voy vuelvo en unas horas… _**"no tengo ganas de discutir contigo"**_-le interrumpió y dijo en otro susurro más que claro-

(Se fingía la molesta mintiendo, me rechazaba y ¿en que momento ese ser tan hermoso y bello se convirtió en eso? ¿Cuándo sucedió que no lo vi?)

Ante la mirada atónita de la rubia la chica le daba la espalada tomó su bolso y se iba dejándola pasmada.

-ya me voy Haruka-le dijo saliendo de la habitación- hay comida en el refrigerador come para que no te mueras-le dijo esto ultimo tan cruel que lo sintió como una navaja, pero en ese entonces no lo canalizó ni lo meditó como ahora que sobre su motocicleta y con el viento sus ideas, sentires y recuerdos calzaban en su mente como un rompecabezas mostrando al final una dolorosa pero evidente figura-

-¡te amo! ¡Ve con cuidado!-fue lo único que atinó a decir, pero solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse-

Así había sido aquel día, esa noche, se acostó a dormir y en la madrugada sintió que Michiru volvía a la cama, ella la abrazó y olía a vino (pero las chicas no tomaban ahora que lo pensaba, la joven violinista permitió que la abrazara sin alejarse ahora mendingaba ese cuerpo que había sido suyo tantas veces ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que eso sucedería? Eso no cabía en su cabeza era algo imposible que ésta se dejara abrazar tan solo estando dormida y no la rechazara… y en ese instante no quiso admitirlo pero ahora… ebria…tal vez ahora podía permitirse pensar que mientras ella dormía recogería esas migajas de amor que quedaba de tan grande amor que había existido y sobrevivido a la muerte y rencarnación, quizá aun quedaba un poco de eso y aun más su corazón latió con una diminuta y falsa esperanza)

-te amo… Haruka-susurro ya dormida la joven-

-yo también-entonces la rubia la abrazó a su pecho, entre abrió los ojos y miró el reloj, 2:30 am, recordaba, y había esperado despierta hasta la 1:00 am, pensaba que estaba con las chicas no había problema, y el sueño la venció.

(No lo quería aceptar pero en el fondo siempre lo supo, estaba ebria ¿a quien realmente amaba? Las chicas no andarían a esas horas y de noche pero no quería desconfiar de su amada, en aquel entonces se aferró a su sirena a los recuerdos, pensaba en que sus mejores tiempos volverían, en que la recuperaría [ahora se reía de si misma amargamente, "recuperar", que patética se sintió], que eso era solo una mala pasada del destino y la vida, y se negaba a ver, pero no era así las cosas no eran tan fáciles, la verdadera realidad ante sus ojos era imposible y era mejor taparla a mirarla)

_-"no lo quise ver Michiru pero ahora lo veo todo claro…no más"_-dijo apretando el manubrio de su motocicleta con fuerza mientras pasaba por debajo de un túnel-

Conducía a toda velocidad, ya era de media noche iba en la carretera, el viento la acompañaba y a su lado iba el mar, como siempre había estado Michiru a su lado, pero no, esta vez, ya no era así, sintió rabia de mirar el mar, se detuvo corrió hacia el mar, tomó la sortija de su dedo con intención de arrojarla pero ante la impotencia de no querer hacerlo, cayó de rodillas.

-¡me mentiste! ¡No fui suficiente! ¡Nada de lo que te di fue suficiente!-gritó a la nada-

-soy un imbécil, daría mi vida por ti, soy un estúpido, impotente al no poder deshacerme de recuerdos simples pero hermosos recuerdos, quería mi vida a tu lado te quería a ti, cada uno de tus desplantes, de tus reproches de tus mentiras-entre su coraje y debilidad se tomó del cabello-cada caricia tuya, cada vez que fuiste mía, cada beso, cada promesa, ¡ódiame! ¡Ódiate! ¡Ódiame por perderte y ódiate por perderme! Porque nadie va a lograr borrar de mi vida, de mi piel, de mi pasado y mi presente a Michiru Kaioh -sus ojos estaban rojos estallaban de coraje y dolor sin embargo no permitía que el dolor fuese derramado-

Pellizcaba la arena desgarrando su pecho y su garganta.

-¡Haruka Tenoh no llora! ¡Haruka Tenoh no llora!-decía con sus dos esmeraldas estallando de dolor ya vidriosas, respiró con dolor casi con ira, golpeó el suelo levantándose pateando la arena al mar, tragándose el coraje y consigo las lagrimas-

-¡toma esto! ¡Toma! ¿Qué fue lo que no te di? ¿No tengo derecho a preguntar y saber porque? ¡Responde Michiru! ¡Y mírame cuando te estoy hablando!

Ya de pie se sacó el anillo lo empuñó, respiraba agitada y en sus costados su brazos yacían inmóviles empuñando ambas manos, poco a poco se tranquilizó, se sentó en la arena, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas flexionadas, miró la sortija, la jugaba entre sus dedos.

-si me pidieras perdón te perdonaría, Michiru, si después de todo esto cada noche te quedaras a mi lado fingiría que no pasó nada sin reprochártelo, pero no lo harás, y yo tampoco lo haré porque entonces me traicionaría a mi-dijo en un tono más sereno, respiró soltando después el aire contenido, caminó a su moto se sacudió la chaqueta de piel negra y partió a casa.

Entró incauta pues no tenia nada que ocultar dejó las llaves en el mueble, entró a la habitación, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta mirándola dormir cubierta por los rayos de la luna así como sus brazos un día con tanto amor la protegieron del frio.

_-"me pesa y me duele tanto dejarte, esta será la ultima noche, lo puedo resistir, mañana me iré, no es que no pueda, pero no quiero dejarte solo así, tengo que, pero no puedo porque no quiero, y aunque debiera, confieso que no quiero irme"_

Entró a la cama sin cambiarse, la chica la abrazó y ella abrazaba a su amada, la chica de cabellos aguamarina dormía plácidamente, mientras la rubia yacía mirando hacia el techo, la luz de la luna era testigo de su insomnio.

La rubia la miró.

-esta decisión aun no esta tomada como me maneja tan solo tu semblante dormido, ¿como no me controlarías estando despierta?-dijo con ironía- pero mírate dormir sin culpa y remordimiento.

-Haruka…-susurró la chica sujetando fuerte su chaqueta.

-encima me llamas, ¿pesadillas?, aquí estoy Michiru, como te prometí que estaría ¿temes que me valla? ¿Acaso lo presientes?, pensé que lo soportaría pero no soporto ni esta noche ni una más aquí mirándote, no quiero odiarte, ¿podría?, no lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo.

"no sé que te sucede, ni que hice o no hice, no se en que fallé, ni se a ciencia cierta lo que pasa Michiru"

"yo te amo y es lo único que se y siempre te voy a amar pero no me voy a quedar a descubrir que es lo que sucede, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo"

-"porque ya lo sé"

Se levantó sigilosamente empacó una pequeña valija con sus trajes de piloto y su pijama.

-"entre mas sepulte las ruinas de lo que fue mi paraíso, este castillo del que ya no soy rey y ella ya no es mi reina, será más fácil sobrellevar el presente"

Ahora la rubia comprendía esa mirada en las chicas, era lástima, lástima porque sabían que sufriría.

"ellas ni siquiera son cómplices Michiru, ¿por qué te escudaste con ellas? ¿Por qué?"

Dejó las llaves en un mueble.

"estas llaves ya de nada me servirán"

Cruzando el umbral de la puerta recordaba tantos bellos momentos que no permitiría que se nublaran con dolor, con mucho esfuerzo dejó el lugar y se marchó.

-"solo una Michiru Kaioh, solo una"-se dijo mientras aun aferrándose al picaporte derramando una lagrima-"tienes la opción de volver"-se tentaba- "pero ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decírmelo de frente ¿por qué?"-entonces cerró al fin y caminó hacia el ascensor-

Ese ascensor, esos pasillos tantos recuerdos, tanto dolor, le dio un puñetazo a las puertas del ascensor.

-este maldito ascensor Michiru, este maldito ascensor, tiene mucho que contar acerca de ti y de mi- dijo y sonrió ladinamente mostrando el canino amargamente…

-"no quiero que mis sentimientos hacia ti se tornen en odio, quiero irme de aquí amándote pensando que si hay un culpable ese soy yo, por no haber logrado que me amaras como yo a ti"-se dijo a sí misma subiendo a su auto con un pie dentro y la otra mitad de su cuerpo dudando, con la vista hacia arriba mirando hacia la ventana, ella misma sabía que podría flaquear de ultimo momento y para no hacerlo se mofó de sí misma recriminándose.

-¿Qué esperas Tenoh? ¿Qué prenda la luz abra la ventana y te pida que no te vayas? Que patético ¿esperas que corra hacia ti y te abrace después de que no te quiere ni ver? Ya lárgate ¿no te da vergüenza?-y apretaba con fuerza la puerta de su convertible amarillo-"¡ya no te ama Tenoh, no es tuya!"- y así pisó el acelerador y salió definitivamente del edificio y de la vida de la chica, aferrándose al volante para no volver, de repente pisó el freno y el embrague, dando vuelta en u, aceleró de nuevo volviendo, y entonces repitió lo mismo de regreso a la pista, al sentir que su elemento le traía a la nariz un peculiar aroma a vino, bajó la mirada tomó aire, lo dejó escapar y aceleró ahora sí en busca de su camino.

-"aun la amo, pero gracias viento por estar aquí"-y así se perdió en la pista-

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y la chica de cabello aguamarina despertaba con resaca.

-Haruka…-susurró perezosamente, alzando la palma de su mano para detenerla pues esperaba a que ésta se acercara para abrazarla, sonreírle e intentar besarla-¿me haces un té? ¿Por favor?-dijo casi en un susurro mientras sujetaba su frente-"que raro la sentí ayer aquí anoche"-pensó-

Al no obtener respuesta deslizó su mano por la sabana buscando aun con los ojos cerrados y encontró un papel, abrió los ojos despertando de golpe, pese a su seguridad sobre Haruka, dudó, y temió lo peor, pero recobró su seguridad, mantuvo la postura y esa arrogancia que había nacido en ella las ultimas semanas.

Abrió el sobre y sacó el papel, salió una sortija plateada que tenia inscrito:

"Neptuno siempre tuya"

Ella sintió la suya aun en su dedo, no eran de matrimonio pero a veces las personas confundían, afirmando que si, se quitó la suya y la miró con dolor recordando cada vez que se la quitó para salir, aun sabiendo que medio mundo la conocía por ser prodigio en música y novia de la estrella de "Down Hill" motocross extremo.

"Urano siempre tuyo"

Abrió el papel:

Esta vez no nos separa una guerra, ni la muerte, eres tu quien decidió alejarse, prometí hacer lo imposible y que lucharía para estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz, estoy haciendo lo imposible para hacerte feliz, me voy, ya no te voy a estorbar, no voy a luchar contra ti.

Estando a tu lado todo fue un sueño, un hermoso sueño pero que para mi desgraciada fortuna, del que ya desperté, no quiero que se convierta en pesadilla, aposté queriendo que lo nuestro fuera eterno y perdí.

¿Cuánto tiempo Michiru? ¿Cuánto tiempo me viste la cara?

Mentiste… hiciste algo que creí era imposible

"Has roto mi confianza y eso es algo que no puede ser reparado"

La chica se lleva una mano al pecho, pues siente que se rompe, y la otra a la boca y entre pequeños sollozos y jadeos comienza a llorar.

-perdón Haruka yo también te amo, te creo, no hay perdón que valga ahora, lo sé, pero perdóname por favor, desde donde quiera que estés, si aun me amas, eso lo sé, te perdí, pero perdóname-y entonces siguió llorando con la nota contra su pecho, tratando que esa palabras inaudibles y escritas le dieran consuelo como lo haría la voz de su Haruka Tenoh-

-mi amado viento perdóname, lo siento- al parecer la antigua Michiru volvía, pero ya era demasiado tarde-


End file.
